Swiggity Swancake That's My Pancake
by BritishTraveller
Summary: A different side of Matthew appears when he eats his sacred pancakes. How will the others deal with this new and sassy Matthew? Crackfic! Contains sassy Canadians and pancakes. Origionally published on Tumblr.


_This is just a quick one-shot. I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers and I found 'swiggity swancake thats my pancake' on a picture of Canada on Tumblr. Credit where credit is due. I don't mean any offence by any language the characters may use within this story. _

* * *

Matthew's stomach screamed out for food, it's muffled cries of "Please feed me!" only came out as rumbles and it was at forty-nine minutes past seven in the evening that Matthew decided he was going to act. Sticking his iPhone 5 in his right jean pocket, he made his way into the squeaky clean kitchen and rolled up the sleeves of his red checkered shirt. Just as the Canadian was about to snatch out some plain white flour out of the top cupboard, he remembered that he needed to tie his hair up. Quickly, he grabbed one of Francis' bobbles and used it to loosely tie up his blonde hair.

The young man started to hum as he gathered his ingredients. Flour? Check. Eggs? Check. Semi-skimmed milk? Check. Baking Powder? Check. Vanilla essence? Check. Matthew fist pumped and got to work making his pancakes. He started off combining the flour and baking powder in a mixing bowl and then gradually mixed in the milk, vanilla essence and egg yolks. Once he found them smooth enough, the man slid the bowl away to the left of his work station and mixed the egg whites in a cup separately until they had stiff peaks. A third of the egg white mixture was then folded into the rest of the batter, and then the next third, and then the next. Once that was accomplished and there were no white streaks, Matthew swung open the wooden cupboard door and yanked out a frying pan.

He lightly oiled the pan and heated it over medium heat. Once Matthew deemed the pan hot enough, he got a ladle and scooped up a good amount of the batter before pouring it into the sizzling pan. Four minutes later and he had his first little patch of pancakes. He added more and more of the mixture until there was a decent stack on his plate and he drizzled them over with the finest Canadian Maple Syrup.

Perfect.

Matthew grinned as he plopped down on the sofa and dug his fork into the light brown pieces of heaven. "Mmm."

"Ah, Matthew, may I 'ave a pancake?" Francis pleaded. Matthew didn't even notice the elder. "Please, my dear, I am rather 'ungry."

The other male shook his head. "Swiggity swo, that's a no." Francis frowned, an action that didn't suit his youthful and handsome face.

"What? Arthur, get 'ere, mon amour!"

Muffled footsteps were heard not a minute later and an even younger man than Francis entered the room, his dirty ash blonde hair messy and emerald eyes open wide. "What? What is it? Has summat 'appened?" he asked, his Northern English accent coming out quite strongly due to his panic.

Francis shook his head no, "Non, but... Arthur, ask 'im something, please." he begged.

"Er, right, okay. How are the pancakes, Matt?"

"Swiggity swicious, they're absolutely delicious!" Matthew beamed, digging into another forkful.

Arthur and Francis both exchanged worried glances. "I'll get Al..." Arthur murmured.

"Swiggity swit, I'll do it," Matthew exclaimed, "swiggity swag, Al, get down here you fag!"

Again, footsteps were heard. This time though, they were louder and sounded like an elephant tumbling down some stairs. "What did you say, moose?!"

"Swiggity swoo, Arthur wants to talk to you."

Alfred audibly groaned and ran a palm down his face. "Fucking hell, please don't do this again..." He begged and looked up towards the ceiling before turning to Francis and Arthur and explaining.

ooo

Alfred nodded at the two other males in the corner and threw an Xbox 360 controller at Matthew. As the two brothers were fighting against each other on Skyrim, Francis began to lower the hook attached to the long fishing rod he held in his slender hands. "This 'in't gunna work, Frog face." Arthur spoke next to him. "It's dangerous." The elder shrugged.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Alfred laughed, distracting Matthew from his plate of warm pancakes. The other rolled his violet eyes and sighed. He would totally rather be eating his beautiful, fluffy, maple syrup drenched pancakes right now...

Whilst the two nineteen year old boys were playing, the Frenchman wheeled down the line even more, being careful not to snag one of the boys' shirts in his action. Beside him, Arthur was still tutting and it wasn't long before Francis successfully got the hook into one of the top pancakes. He mentally cheered and he could see Arthur smiling from the corner of his cerulean eyes as he reeled the pancake in behind the oak door. Suddenly, they heard a shriek! "Swiggity swancake! That's my pancake!"

"Damn it."

* * *

_So, um. Yeah... That was weird. Here's the recipe for the pancakes by the way:_

**100g (4 oz) plain flour**

**2 cap fulls of vanilla essence**

**225g (8 fl oz) semi-skimmed milk**

**3 egg yolkes**

**3 egg whites**

_Follow the steps in the story, cook until they're golden brown and enjoy!_


End file.
